


The Blanket Monster Attacks

by TheTyphonSerpent



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: How many blankets does it take for Anders to became an offended cute blanket burrito apostate?





	The Blanket Monster Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a tumblr post! Check it out and reblog the original here: http://typhonserpent.tumblr.com/post/165200198717/

The lock that sealed the Amell Estates basement seemed fuzzier than usual.

Fingers softened from salves and herbs held the key in one hand. Anders watched the key miss its target and scrape the side of the doorknob. On his second try he managed to find the indent and wiggled the key until it was in the keyhole.

Dew was beginning to prick the air. When the salty mist settled, it was the only time when the darktown air felt anything other than musky and suffocating. In another hour the sun would rise to try it up, and the usual stench would return.

The door opened with a creek, and Anders was greeted by a six-foot-tall fabric monster.

His initial instinct was to remind the imposing waif that the clinic was closed, but before he could question why a patient as waiting for him behind a locked door, he collapsed under the weight of the thick blanket that was thrown into his face.

Cutpurses and bums alike had sought out better cover to wait out the chilly night. The only sound was the scraping of boots against the dirt. The only people were Anders and the offending blanket attacker. Anders could feel himself being pushed from the side by a pair of hairy arms, imposing and muscular from years of farm work.

“Hawke!” He shouted, voice muffled by a layer of down feathers. He was on his stomach, blanket tangled around him now.

“Do you have any idea how late it is?” There it was. That gruff voice, heavily peppered with a Ferelden accent.

Anders _oof_ ‘ed as he was rolled over again. “Yes, that’s why I was on my way back.”

“You weren’t home last night either. I was worried about you.”

“There was an outbreak. I had to keep the- _oof_ -clinic open.”

A callused hand appeared at the edge of his vision, pulling the blanket down far enough to allow Anders to see Hawkes familiar scruffy face, one corner of his lip slightly curled in a triumphant smirk. Hawke waved.

“Yes, hello. You’ve made a mage roll. Congratulations.” Anders quipped, “What exactly was your goal here?”

“You’ll see.” Hawke hummed as he hoisted Anders over his shoulder like a bundle of hay.

His vision went dark as they entered the basement. Anders heard the lock click and felt himself bounce lightly as Hawke made his way back to the main estate. He tested the hold of the blankets and found himself able to stretch his elbows about an inch before the blanket resisted, either because of his exhausted muscles or the expert wrapping job or both.

Blonde hair tumbling over his face, he could do little more than experience what was happening to him. He felt Hawke ascend the stairs, heard his boots shuffle along the marble kitchen tile just before another door closed. He spied the gentle glow of dying embers and heard Hawkes mabari release a huff from where he was napping in front of the fireplace.

He ascended the stairs again. A door opened and then shut. Boots against carpet. And then Anders was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed.

Anders had little time to process how the bed felt. He was being rolled again and felt the blanket become heavier and tighter around him. He dared a glance down to see a familiar red comforter now wrapped on the outside of the original green blanket he’d been captured by.

“Not that I’m complaining, but … Why?” He asked.

The mattress dipped as Hawke sat and started removing untying Anders’ shoelaces. By the time was stashing the boots under his bed and removing his own, Anders still didn’t have an answer. Hawke stood and made his way to a chest at the other end of the room.

“ _Hawke_!”

“Hmm?” Hawke hummed, lifting his head, a third blanket under one arm.

“ _Why_?” Anders demanded, his voice sharp.

Gripping the blanket by two corners, Hawke unfurled it across the surface of the bed. Anders felt the mattress dip again as Hawke lay down beside him, sliding long legs under the covers.

“Go to sleep, Anders.” And with that Hawke pulled the trapped Anders into his embrace, letting the mages head rest against his shoulder.

Anders opened his mouth to object and found his voice stuck. Hawkes eyes were already closed. Anders could feel exhaustion setting into his muscles and allowed himself to relax, wrapped in many layers of soap-and-dog-scented blankets. He let his eyes drift shut. Warm, cozy, and feeling only slightly undignified, he allowed himself to fall asleep to the sound of Hawkes snores.


End file.
